


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Cinderella Story (2004) Fusion, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cinderella Elements, Diners, Dramedy, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Jeonghan, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:00 AM**

"Get up you brat,it's time for work!"

Yep,in case you were wondering this is my life.Getting up at eight in the morning and being forced to work at the family diner.

I'm not gonna lie though,the job isn't actually all that bad.I've met pretty much all of my close friends working there and the members of the staff are all pretty nice to me.

The bad part is who runs it,my Step-mother.

Yeah it's as bad as it sounds trust me.


End file.
